


Who rights wrongs where others cling?

by chelsapeek



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Set after the show ends, Short Drabble, hannibal and will are somewhere tropical with two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsapeek/pseuds/chelsapeek
Summary: Will and Hannibal relocate after their fall, and now years later live secluded near the ocean.





	Who rights wrongs where others cling?

After all he had been through, Will was shocked to see that he was still able to love things. He loved the ocean under his feet, he still loved dogs, he loved his newfound children, and he loved Hannibal. The last part shocked him the most, he thought, touching the scar that crossed his face. Hannibal told him it was beautiful, that it made him even more unique.

 

“Luna,” Will called, watching the five year old girl swim farther away from the dock where Will was, holding her young brother in his arms. His son, William Jr., as Hannibal insisted he was named, even though Will always called him by his middle name, Neal. Will had wanted to name Luna ‘Annabelle,’ but he knew Hannibal wouldn’t like it being so close to ‘Abigail.’ “Be careful, please.”

 

“I am, Dad!” She says, smiling, head poking out of her bright orange life vest. The water was light blue and clear as glass, Will letting his feet dangle with his pants rolled to his knees, rocking Neal gently, the cool air helping the five month old sleep peacefully. Will had never thought he would be able to have some resemblance of a normal life after what had happened to him, but Luna never questioned her father’s facial scar, or the one on his stomach. She never asked about grandparents or aunts and uncles, never about cousins or family friends. She loved him and Hannibal unconditionally. Will assumed questions would come later, as she got older.

 

Will thought about Abigail often, especially when he saw his daughter's dark hair and light eyes from a distance. Will dreamed of Abigail, wondering how it would’ve been if Abigail was still alive, living with them here, helping with the children and the dogs. Being Luna and Neal’s stand-in aunt. Will feels the resentment for Hannibal rise when the pictures it, but he lets it flow through and leave him. After everything, holding anger feels like a toxin in his blood. Will knows he can’t live through it all again.

 

“He’s sleeping well, do you want me to take him?” Hannibal says behind Will, sitting down to join him in watching their daughter.

 

“No, he’s fine.” Will says softly, stroking the back of his finger over Neal's cheek. Hannibal wraps his arms around Will, setting his head on Will’s shoulder to look at their son. “He’s so peaceful.” Will says aloud, not exactly to Hannibal but he replies nonetheless.

 

“He is, they all are when they’re sleeping.” Hannibal kisses the skin behind Will’s ear and Will leans back into his touch. “Soon he will be Lunas age, and then our hands will be full, won’t they, little one?” Hannibal tells him, extending his hand to gently flatten Neal’s hair as it spikes up from the breeze. Will turns his head to look at him, perhaps a mistake because Hannibal could always read him like an open book. “Have you been thinking of her again?” Hannibal asks.

 

Will nods, feeling the burn of tears in the back of his eyes. Will does his best to repress it, and if Hannibal saw that he was going to cry he doesn’t mention it. Will turns to face the ocean once more, watching as Luna dips her head back to wet her hair. “They look so similar, it’s hard not to.” Will says after several minutes pass. “I still dream about her, wondering how Luna and Neal would take to her if she was here.”

 

“You can’t keep thinking of that, it’ll poison you, Will.”

  
“I know.” Will replies quickly, almost cutting Hannibal off. Will turns to look at him again and closes his eyes as Hannibal kisses him softly, sweetly, an apology, one that Will has gotten a thousand times.

 

“Ew, papa! Dad! Gross!” Luna shouts from the water and the two men break apart, smiling at eachother. Hannibal laughs.

 

“Sorry.” Will calls out to her, chuckling as her nose wrinkles. She swims to them, holding her arms out for Hannibal to pick her up from the water. He does, not worrying about getting his clothes wet although they become soaked once she sits in his lap.

 

“Papa, can we make pizza for dinner.” She asks Hannibal as he unclicks the buckles on her life vest and hangs it over the railing beside them.

 

“Of course, whatever you want to make, love.” Hannibal tells her, holding her securely as she lays her head on his chest and plays with the fabric of his shirt. Will watches with a small smile as she counts off on her fingers that she wants mushrooms, olives, and banana peppers on her pizza. Hannibal hums in agreement, resting his chin on her head.

 

The ocean laps slowly in front of them, Will looks down at his son and then back to his husband holding their daughter, and he’s at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
